


This Is Us

by TookMeASecond



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Water birth, graphic birth, no pain meds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 14:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TookMeASecond/pseuds/TookMeASecond
Summary: Misha and Jared's baby is arriving. They head to the midwife for the special delivery.





	This Is Us

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the summary is terrible. I usually add the prompt there but it was a long one. I don't usually do mpreg either, but I loved this birth experience idea so I ran with it. Graphic birthing, without details of where the baby came from. I hope it makes sense.
> 
> Also, I sent it to my beta but I am posting it before she gets back to me, I'll update if she finds any changes. The deadline is near!

The morning air had a chill. Misha got up and performed all of his cohabitant duties, just like any other day. His belly was beautiful and full; heavy in a satisfying way. The coffee machine was gurgling it’s last bit of liquid when strong hands slid over Misha’s hips and rubbed over his protruding stomach. Misha hummed in contentment and leaned his head back to rest on the strong shoulder of his husband.

 

“Morning,” Jared mumbled into the soft skin behind his ear, then shifted to kiss the hair at the nape of his neck. The taller man smiled at the goosebumps that rose on the back of Misha’s neck as his warm breath ghosted over his skin.

 

“How’s the babe this morning?” Jared asked as he moved one hand to the bottom of Misha’s baby bump.

 

“Quiet.” Misha reached up into the cabinet and took down Jared’s favorite Superman mug. He spooned a little sugar into the mug and poured some coffee before handing it over and turning to put his back to the counter.

 

“Might be soon?” The taller man’s eyebrows were raised and he ignored the steaming cup on the counter in favor of pressing his husband gently against the counter. Misha tipped his head back and laughed at his partner's eagerness.

 

“Yes, might be. My belly dropped and the kid’s been quiet all morning. Kinda feels like it’s gearing up for an assault.” Jared chuckled and took the opportunity to run the tip of his nose up Misha’s throat, inhaling the scent that was strictly his love.

 

“You might be being a little dramatic.” Jared grinned against his husband’s neck, knowing full well he was teetering on a dangerous line. Misha scoffed and leaned away while turning his head to the side to look at Jared.

 

“I dare you to say that while I’m in the throws of labor.” Jared furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head vehemently.

 

~*~

 

It turns out today was the day, in deed.

 

Not two hours after their encounter in the kitchen Misha was feeling a tightness in his pelvic region. It felt a lot like his Braxton Hicks contractions and he didn’t want to get Jared too excited if it were just going to be practice so he kept his mouth shut and checked through his birthing bag. He carefully went over his list of things to bring, checking that they were all accounted for.

 

A couple hours after the contractions started, and now that they were getting closer together, Misha called Jared into the nursery they had decorated with neutral colors and everything they thought a baby may or may not need.

 

“Hey, babe. Everything okay?” Jared asked leaning in the doorway. Misha smiled at his husband from their roller-rocker while running a hand over his belly and caressing underneath.

 

“Why don’t you go ahead and give Jensen a call? Tell him I’ve been having contractions since,” Misha paused to check his watch. “Say, about, nine o’clock in the morning.” He looked back up and observed the many emotions pass over Jared’s face.

 

His eyebrows raised to his hairline, before he tipped his head forward and looked to the side. “You’re not fucking with me? Cause I feel like this would be something you fuck with me about. And I feel like it’s not something you should ever fuck with someone over.” Misha laughed, throwing his head back and rubbing his hand over his still stomach again.

 

“I’m not. I’ve been tracking the time between contractions for a couple hours now.” Jared rushed into the room and scooped Misha off the rocker, even with the added baby weight he was manhandled with ease.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything? We have to check the bag! Does it hurt? Do you want to shower?” Misha stopped his husband’s rambling with a finger to his lips and smiled gently at him.

 

“This. This is why I didn’t tell you. That and I didn’t want it to be a false alarm. I checked the bag, everything is there. Yes, I will shower. Of course it hurts, I’m having your giant moose baby.” Jared rolled his eyes and slapped Misha’s hand away before pulling him in for a kiss. “Keep calm, and call Jensen.”

 

Misha pulled away from his love’s arms and made his way back to their bedroom. He grinned again when he overheard Jared making the call. Their midwife talked Jared through Misha’s condition and reminded him of what they needed to bring to the center. Misha took his time in the shower, letting the hot spray sooth his lower back.

 

He took the time to relish the peace, knowing it wasn’t going to be like this ever again. He smiled at the thought. This was the last shower he was going to take before he had their baby. He could hear Jared moving about their room, probably trying to pick something comfortable for Misha to wear while they all waited for his body to open for birth.

 

The water was shut off seconds before Jared popped his head in the door.

 

“You’re letting out my hot air!” Misha half yelled at him. He wasn’t really all that concerned, he just felt like giving Jared a hard time right now would keep a good head on his shoulders. Jared didn’t seem to feel the same way.

 

“How are you feeling? Did your water break?” Misha sighed with a smile and reached past the curtain for his towel, he dried as he spoke.

 

“I’m going to need you to calm down. Would you like to take a look and see if you can see the head coming out?” The bathroom door slammed the rest of the way open and a wide eyed Jared was throwing the curtain back.

 

“Are you serious? You’re that close?” Misha raised an eyebrow and smirked at his husband as he kept toweling off. Jared narrowed his eyes. “I’m supposed to be the one telling you to calm down. Are you going to mess with me all day?”

 

“I believe we covered this earlier, you just try and tell me to chill. Also, yes. I will be messing with you all day.” Misha offered Jared a gummy grin and handed him the, now, damp towel. Jared huffed a laugh and hung the towel back on the rack.

 

“Fine, I’ll keep my cool. I’m just excited, and worried, okay?” Misha nodded and, instead of moving into the bedroom to get dried off, he grabbed Jared’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. Just when Jared parted his lips another contraction tightened Misha’s muscles, this one made him wince.

 

“Yeah, they’re getting worse. I could really use that tub right about now.” Jared nodded and guided his husband into their room by an elbow.

 

“I’ve got everything in the car already. Let’s get you dressed and we’ll stop at the grocer for some fresh fruit and energy drinks.” Misha pulled on his orange boxer briefs and galaxy pizza-cat romper.

 

“I want crackers,” he said, his tone almost petulant. The romper was almost too small for his at this point and his engorged belly made it look like the kitten was offering up the taco and pizza.

 

“You won’t want crackers later, but I’ll pack them for you. Anything else? I’d rather not leave the center after we get there. Not without the baby and you that is.” Misha smiled up at him and rubbed a hand over the small of his back. There was already a slight pressure there, nothing uncomfortable yet; but he knew it was coming.

 

“No. And we can always send someone back here if we think of anything else. Let’s go have a baby.” Jared smiled his 100 watt grin and nodded.

 

~*~

 

As soon as they were through the backdoor of the birthing center, Jensen had to open it up since they weren’t open on Saturdays, Misha started stripping.

 

“Can I do anything for you, Mish?” Jensen asked as he walked around the rooms and turned on lights. Misha just groaned as he shoved his romper down over his hips.

 

“That tub. I need the tub.” Jensen nodded once and got the tub started up. It was only used for water births and was thoroughly sanitized after each use, so it was ready to go. He made sure the water wasn’t too hot before heading to his own office on the other side of the building.

 

The birthing suit consisted of four rooms; the kitchen and living room were separated by a half wall, and the kitchen and room with the bed had a swinging door between them. Down the hallway from the living room was a large bathroom with sink and toilet. One wall of the bathroom was a jacuzzi sized tub. On one side of the tub was the bathroom, the other the bedroom. It was set up so anyone using the tub could get out and use the toilet or get out and onto the bed.

 

Jared checked his husband before carrying their snacks into the kitchen to put them away. Jensen encouraged them to bring light snacks in case Misha could eat during labor. He also had water and energy drinks. When he came back through the door into the bedroom he smiled when he saw Misha lying in the shallow water on his back, his head on the edge of the tub, breathing through pursed lips.

 

“Hey,” he said softly, brushing a lock of hair off Misha’s forehead, “how do you feel?” Misha’s forehead and nose scrunched a bit before he relaxed into the filling tub again.

 

“It kinda hurts, Jar. But we’re good so far. The hot water helps a bit, but I think it’s slowing my contractions down.” Jared nodded and kissed his forehead. Jensen walked back into the room with his arms full of his medical equipment.

 

“Sure, babe. Just rest for a bit and maybe when you’re ready you can get out and walk around to start them up again. Take your time, okay? We’re both right here.” Misha nodded at his husband and tipped his head up for a kiss. Jensen took Jared’s place with a stethoscope and fetal doppler.

 

“Alright, you know these. Nothing new to see here. You just lay back and relax,” Jensen’s voice was soothing as he moved the stethoscope over Misha’s chest. The older man hummed as he relaxed back and let his friends take care of him. The fetal doppler was next, Jensen’s gloved hands felt weird on Misha’s wet skin as he moved the probe over the swell of his stomach.

 

Misha smiled, with his eyes closed, when they heard the strong beat of their baby’s heart. He felt Jared’s fingers card back through his hair and reached up to rest his hand on his husband’s forearm.

 

“Everything sounds great so far, guys. Keep track of those contractions and when the mucus plug comes loose we can talk about checking your cervix. Some people opt out of that part, but it’s up to you.” Jensen waited for Misha to nod his understanding before getting up and sanitizing his equipment. He disposed of his gloves and started setting up his cart with the blankets and wraps the couple brought.

 

~*~

 

It was an hour later when Misha opted to get out of the tub. The water was cooling at this point and his contractions had slowed down enough for him to gather his breath and gain some strength to get them going again.

 

“Alright, there,” Jensen said as he held Misha’s arm, helping him out of the tub. Jared ran a clean towel over his damp skin. Misha would have protested at the attention but his belly got in the way of a lot of menial things these days, and he had to admit it felt good to be pampered.

 

“Now, you can walk around if you’d like. If you’re going to go outside bring a buddy. There’s a yoga ball, some people feel bouncing lightly helps. If you need anything let me know.” Jensen again waited for Misha to nod before nodding at Jared and making his way back to his office. On Saturdays he didn’t see clients, but he figured if he was going to be here he may as well get work done. And sometimes laboring people preferred to be left alone.

 

“What do you wanna do, babe?” Jared asked with a hand at the small of Misha’s back.

 

“Let’s just start with walking around.” Jared nodded and let Misha take the lead. With all the rooms connected the way they were it was easy to walk leisure laps around the building.

 

~*~

 

It was a few hours later that the contractions were back in full swing. Jared was timing them at five minutes apart and, while Misha could still stand, it was getting harder to stand upright during the tightening of his muscles.

 

“Do you want to try the tub again? I know you both expressed interest in a water birth.” Jared just looked at his husband, trying his best for a poker face. He wanted Misha to be completely comfortable and in charge of his own experience. Misha couldn’t help but smile at the man and nodded, not looking at Jensen.

 

“Yes, let’s try the tub again. I don’t want the contractions to slow down though, I’m very ready to meet this little one. Maybe not make it so hot?” Jensen nodded and helped Misha step into the tub, Jared on his otherside.

 

“That’s fine. We can adjust the temperature as it’s filling up, just let me know what’s comfortable for you.” Misha nodded and sat down on the bottom of the emptied tub, he leaned back against the edge and looked at Jared, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Care to join me, handsome?” Jared cracked a smile and leaned forward to kiss Misha’s forehead just as the man winced with another contraction. Jared wiped a strand of sweat damp hair from his husband’s forehead and waited for the pain to pass.

 

“Do you want me to join you?” he asked softly, ignoring Jensen’s smirk as he tested and changed the water temperature.

 

“We brought you swim trunks. Though, I don’t think Jensen will care if you get in naked. Nothing can be worse than my beachball-body.” Jared looked down his nose at the mother of his child and furrowed his eyebrows.

 

“That  _ beachball-body  _ has grown and kept safe our baby. There is nothing more attractive to me right now.” Misha smirked and opened his mouth to retort, surely something smart ass, but Jared cut him off with his lips. “But yeah, swim trunks.” That had both of the other men laughing as Jared changed right there in front of them and stepped into the tub.

 

Misha leaned forward to allow his husband space to move behind him just as a contraction hit, he squeezed his eyes shut and tucked his chin to his chest, resisting the urge to push. Even though he was successful he felt a pressure in his backside that left his body before he could stop it. He grunted through it and spread his legs to look into the water.

 

“Oh, well. That’s just disgusting.” Jared peered over his shoulder as Jensen shut off the water and looked at the gooey mess between Misha’s legs. It looked a little like a huge booger, streaked with blood.

 

“And that would be your mucus plug. Congratulations, that baby is one step closer to being in your arms. Let’s drain the tub and get new water, shall we?” Jensen sounded way too cheerful for someone who was talking about a  _ mucus plug _ but Jared figured it was his job and he’d probably seen worse. Misha was just thankful he hadn't pooped in the water. He’d heard it was a thing.

 

“I’m sorry, that’s so gross,” Misha all but whined as he leaned his head back on Jared’s shoulder, allowing his midwife to do all the work. Jared shook his head and ran his hands from Misha’s hips to caress over his stomach.

 

“No, of course not. It’s a completely natural part of childbirth. It means you’re healthy and the baby is on the way.” The timber of his voice told Misha he was trying very hard to sound convincing, and while it was appreciated he needed realism right now. He turned his head slightly to look Jared in the eye.

 

“It’s a mucus plug. Bloody show. It was plugging my cervix to keep bacteria and anything else from entering my womb. Now it’s in the tub. With us.” Misha raised his eyebrows and smiled victoriously when Jared only held a straight face for a few seconds. His expression turned pinched.

 

“It is kinda gross.” Then they both laughed. Until Misha was hit with another contraction and Jared helped him breath through it as Jensen took the shower spray down and rinsed the tub before filling it with more warm water.

 

When Jensen got the temperature right and the tub started to fill he changed his gloves and leaned against the side of the porcelain on his elbows.

 

“Do you want to check your cervix or would you like to wait? They’re getting closer and you’ll probably be able to push soon.” Misha hesitated for a moment before nodding his head and leaning back on Jared’s shoulder again. Jensen nodded back and reached down between his spread legs, pressing gently.

 

“You’re a little tender around your opening, that’s just your body getting ready.” He spoke as he moved, explaining the procedure. When Misha felt gentle fingers prodding at his hole he took in a breath, half expecting it to hurt. Jensen easily pushed the two fingers in, going slowly and clinically applying pressure as he searched out the dilation.

 

“Oh, wow, okay. Looks like you’re almost to seven centimeters. The transition phase is the last one. You’ve got about four to go before we can start pushing. Are you good? Do you need anything?” Misha shook his head and let out his breath when Jensen removed his fingers. He watched his midwife pull off the glove and toss it in the trash before standing to walk toward the door.

 

“Oh! Uh. Can I have another drink? Please?” he asked as Jensen reached for the knob.

 

“Sure thing. I’m just going to grab some notes from my office and I’ll be right back. We’re at the point where I need to stay close,” Jensen explained as he moved back toward the kitchen to get the energy drink. “Anything Jared?”

 

“No thanks.”

 

Jensen returned with Misha’s drink and went to his office without another word. He was back in a few moments and made himself comfortable on a recliner in the corner. Misha breathed through his contractions and Jared rubbed his lower back, putting pressure on his tailbone to counteract the pressure of the baby moving into position.

 

Jared had butterflies in his stomach that were threatening a revolt. He wondered if Misha felt the same. And how his husband could possibly stay so calm through all this. Their baby was coming. Soon. The contractions were practically on top of each other and his cervix was dilated. Jared heaved a sigh and kissed the top of Misha’s spine with a smile.

 

The older man’s face scrunched in pain as another wave of tightening muscles gripped his abdomen. He sucked in a deep breath through clenched teeth and blew it out through pursed lips. He did this once more before whining and arching his back, trying to shift into a comfortable position. Jared remained behind him, hands pushing lightly on Misha’s tailbone.

 

“That’s it, babe. You’re doing so well. Just keep breathing-” Jared’s encouragement was cut off when Misha snapped his head to the side to look behind him at his husband.

 

“I am!” he yelled as he slammed his fist on the edge of the porcelain tub. Jensen raised his eyes to observe the couple to see Misha turning his back back to Jared and continue his breathing exercises. Jensen’s smirking gaze met Jared’s startled one and the midwife shrugged a shoulder, someone how Jared read it as sarcastic, and went back to his paperwork.

 

Jared was hesitant to place his hands back on Misha’s bare skin, but moved slow and started rubbing again. Misha made no move to push him off or yell at him again so he chalked it up to his husband being agitated, and rightly so.

 

It was about half an hour later, with Misha’s panting and whining increasing slowly, when the man called out to Jensen.

 

“Jen, I want to push. I really want to push.” Jensen set his papers aside and strode across the room to the tub.

 

“Here, try resting on your knees, yeah, just like that. Put your elbows here. You can arch your back if you’d like, but for some it hurts more. Do you want Jared to continue the pressure?” Misha nodded frantically, the push on his tailbone as the baby moved down was almost as painful as the contractions. As soon as Jared replaced his hands Misha sighed a bit with the relief.

 

“Okay, now I’m going to check again,” Jensen said trailing his hand over Misha’s spine toward his backside. Misha could only nod as he continued his panting, trying to regulate his breathing and keep himself in check. Jensen pushed two fingers in right away, feeling gently for the dilation. He hummed to himself and smiled when Jared’s eyes snapped to his face.

 

“Alright, Misha. You can start pushing now. You’re going to want to start slow, just feel it out for a bit. You won’t be squeezing that baby out on the first try, so work your way up to it.” Misha moved to sit back on his haunches and lean against Jared, but the midwife stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

 

“Most people find it more comfortable to push while on your knees, there’s also less likelihood of tearing. But do whatever you feel you like.” Misha nodded, his eyebrows furrowed together and bit his bottom lip. He contemplated what he wanted to do and decided to stay on his hands and knees for a bit.

 

“Alright, now. When your contractions come you’re going to want to bear down and tuck your chin into your chest. Start pushing gently, feel it out. Follow what your body is telling you.

 

“If you have any questions you can ask them, if you’re concerned about the way anything feels bring it up, okay?” Misha nodded again and tucked his chin, getting ready for the beginning of the next contraction. Jensen moved from the side of the tub and returned a second later with fresh gloves and the fetal doppler.

 

“You got this, babe. You’re doing so fucking well,” Jared said as he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Misha’s shoulder. The man shrugged him off and Jared tried to take the hint without pouting. He continued to put slight pressure on his husband’s tailbone, however, unwilling to move until Misha asked him to.

 

The contraction came just like the others and Misha started to push just slightly, the pain was starting to give way to an odd sort of pressure. His body suddenly felt more exhausted than anything. It felt like his spine was going to pop at any second. He felt the doppler moving along his stomach until they heard the heartbeat, nice and strong.

 

“Alright, you’re both doing so well. The baby’s heart rate is good and you can keep pushing just like you are. I’ll let you know if it needs to change.” The bob of Misha’s head as he indicated his understanding was interrupted when he groaned out and pushed through another contraction. “Chin to your chest.”

 

At Jensen’s instruction he slammed his head back down, agreeing it felt much better his way. He pushed a little harder this time as he rocked slightly on his knees. He always felt the comparison crude but it really felt like he was trying to shit out a basketball. The pain was no longer constant and the contractions  slowed enough he had seconds between them. It was only at the peak did he have the cramps.

 

“Urg! This fucking sucks!” Misha ground out when the tightness subsided. Jared’s face scrunched in concern and he looked to their midwife. Jensen had the gaul to laugh.

 

“Yeah, buddy. But you guys are doing great. He reached down and slipped two fingers inside, and grinned again. “The baby is about to crown. You’re going to have to push out the head.”

 

“But his water didn’t even break! Don’t you have to break the water?” Jared asked in a sudden moment of panic. Jensen didn’t look concerned but no one had mentioned it yet and every movie Jared had ever watched with a birth in it had the water breaking before the birth.

 

“I can sweep it and break it if you’d like, but some babies are born in the sack. It’s uncommon but not dangerous.” Jared looked to his husband, who looked over his shoulder. His face was red from exertion and there was sweat dripping down his temple. Misha shrugged.

 

“It could be a cool story,” he said alarmingly calm. Jared barked out a laugh and looked to the ceiling, then back at his husband.

 

“Yeah, sure. It’s up to you,” he said nodding. Misha nodded back and turned to their midwife.

 

“Leave it, we’ll see what happens.” Jensen smiled and pulled his hand back.

 

“Good. Now, as soon as that baby’s face hits the air it’s gonna try and breath. The pressure of travelling through your canal would have squeezed most of the amniotic fluid from it’s lungs and air passage.

 

If you pass the baby under the water it’s still good for a few seconds, the umbilical cord is feeding it oxygen. Once you bring it up I’m going to sweep it’s mouth and pass it to you, understand?” Misha nodded, his hands were shaking by now as he gripped the edge of the tub. He sat back on his spread heels in an attempt to keep the baby’s head under the water.

 

“Alright, whenever you’re ready, Mish.” Jared spread his big hands over the small of Misha’s back and rubbed his thumbs up and down his spine soothingly. Misha tipped his head back and groaned at the relief of pressure just before tucking his chin and pushing again.

 

He pushed like that three more times before the air in his lungs left with a ‘whoosh’ and the pressure in his canal shifted. His contractions stopped for a couple minutes and he could feel something between his thighs.

 

“Holy shit,” he panted out. Jensen reached down into the water and grinned at the couple. Jared’s eyes were as big as saucers and the midwife could tell he was trying not to panic. Or celebrate.

 

“Good job, Misha. The head is passed. Your water broke when it came through, so you don’t have to worry about that, okay?” Jared jerked the top of his body to the side to peer behind his husband.  _ Holy shit, that’s his baby’s face.  _ Misha rested his forehead on his folded hands for a moment, breathing deep and slow deliberately. In that moment he thanked his body for slowing down long enough for him to catch his breath, but he knew it wouldn’t last.

 

“Alright, guys. That was the hardest part. As soon as we get one shoulder it’s gonna just slide right out, okay?” Both men could only nod. “Start again whenever you’re ready, Misha.”

 

His body allowed him a few more moments of reprieve before the contractions started back up. The pressure the baby was putting on his nerves down there was still, mostly, enough to have the pain lessened, but he was exhausted by this point.

 

Misha tucked his chin and bore down again, he had to build back up to pushing with force. His muscles felt like Jello and if he didn’t have Jared and Jensen on either side of him he may have collapsed in the tub. He squeezed his eyes shut and felt hand underneath him, supporting the baby’s head. A couple more pushes and his body was evacuated.

 

Every muscle that had been strung so tightly relaxed in that moment. Misha sat up on his knees, his hands resting on his thighs and sagged back onto his heels.

 

“Holy shit!” He turned his head over his shoulder to see his husband holding up a tiny baby. Jared’s eyes wide and wet. The baby was squirming in his grasp. She was beautiful. Then Jensen was there, checking her throat and gently taking her from Jared’s hands.

 

He kept the cord out of the way as he brought her around Misha’s right side, then pressed her tummy into his chest. Misha’s hands came up automatically, one on her bare rear end and the other across her shoulders, holding her head up.

 

“Here, take this. We won’t let you fall.” Misha, in his exhaustion, still managed to huff a laugh. He felt Jared’s hand slide across the small of his back to rest on his hip, enough pressure to be assured he would catch him if he fell.

 

“Oh my, God,” Jared whispered in his ear. “You just had a baby.” Misha smiled down at the mop of damp dark hair and looked over at Jared.

 

“We just had a baby.” They both smiled and leaned in to peck each other on the lips. Then the wailing started and they both sobbed a laugh. Misha looked back down at his baby girl, writhing and screaming against his chest, and couldn’t imagine ever getting tired of that sound.

 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Jensen said placing a towel on the edge of the tub. “We’ll get you out and dried off and you can lay down for a bit. She’ll want to nurse and you’ve still got to pass her placenta.” Misha nodded and tightened his legs experimentally. He was wobbly, but good. The adrenaline rush of the activity hadn’t quite worn off yet.

 

“I’d like to try now. Before I’m too tired.” Jensen nodded and looked to Jared, who nodded back. Misha leaned forward a bit, making sure to keep the baby’s blanket out of the water. Jared stood and took hold of Misha’s elbows, gently guiding him up and out of the tub. He held the cord out of the way so it wouldn’t get pulled on as Jensen gently dried the pair and led them to the bed.

 

Jared dried himself, quickly, and went over to help Jensen lay Misha down. Once his back hit the sheets and the comforter was pulled up over him and his baby he sagged down into the soft mattress and closed his eyes. He sighed contentedly and listened to his baby cry and his husband and midwife shuffle around the room.

 

“Alright, man. Let’s check on that cord, huh?” Misha nodded, but made no move to help. Jared chuckled a bit as he assisted the midwife. The comforter was pulled back off of him, and Misha was a bit surprised the air didn’t chill him. Though, he had just been through strenuous activities. The baby had the receiving blanket draped over her and was chest to chest with her father.

 

“Here, I’d like to get this from around your leg,” Jensen maneuvered Misha’s leg to where he could get the cord around in so it laid under the baby between his legs. He pulled gently until there wasn’t anymore give and pressed against Misha’s tender opening. “Okay, your contractions are going to start again soon. This is where you’ll push the placenta out.

 

“I can help a little, but I can’t pull too much or I could tear the cord or the placenta and then we’d have to get to a hospital. Got it?” Misha simply hummed and nodded his head as he rubbed a hand over his daughter’s clothed back. Jared leaned down and gave Misha’s forehead a kiss before he dropped his hand to the baby’s back as well, twining their fingers together. Jensen just smiled.

 

It wasn’t too long before the pressure started again, Misha whined as he splayed his legs more and grimaced at the odd feeling of the cord being pulled out of him. Jensen reached up to massage his abdomen, which fucking  _ hurt _ . He sucked in a breath and bore down again. This part was actually worse than the birth. His muscles were already tired and sore, the placenta wasn’t big enough to put pressure on his nerves.

 

Jared squeezed his other hand as he panted through a couple more contractions before something warm and wet was between his legs. His eyes shot open at the sensation and he couldn't help but think how gross this whole thing was.

 

“Alright, that wasn’t so tough,” Jensen said putting the placenta in a bowl and handing it to Jared. The new father held it above the baby so the blood and nutrients still in it could flow down and into the baby. She would need all that she was going to get if they were going to skip the Vitamin K shot.

 

“She’s so perfect,” he said smiling down at his husband. Misha cracked his eyes open and smiled back, then yawned.

 

“Don’t get too comfortable,” Jensen chided. “We’ve still got to wash you off and when that cord stops pulsing cut that, too.” The midwife was between Misha’s legs again and the man thought about how weird it was that he was used to it already. Gentle gloved fingers prodded at his opening and pressed against his abdomen.

Jared leaned down and kissed their baby’s head before inhaling her fresh new person scent.

 

“Dude, that was kinda amazing. I’m not sure what I expected, but you’re a fucking rockstar.” Misha chuckled lightly waved a hand at him.

 

“I know, I was there.” They laughed together again and looked down at their daughter, who was making little grunting sounds and squeezing her tiny fists together.

 

“Hey, did you count her fingers and toes?” Jensen asked from across the room. He had decided Misha’s tearing wasn’t enough for stitches and was getting the papers ready to weigh and measure the baby. Jared’s eyes widened again and he flipped up the tiny human’s blanket to reveal her tiny wrinkled feet.

 

After counting all of her appendages he let out a sigh of relief, much to Jensen’s amusement.

 

“What are we going to call her?” Jared asked softly, watching her mouth at Misha’s chest with her eyes closed.

 

“We have a list, we’ll look it over. We have a few days to decide,” Misha answered as he shuffled her down a little toward his peaked nipple. His milk had come in a few weeks ago and the arrival of his child must have readied his body to feed it. There was already a drop of the thicker liquid that she’d need for the first few days. His colostrum would keep her plenty fed.

 

When her little mouth brushed over his sensitive nipple she eagerly closed her lips and started trying to suckle. When she couldn’t quite get the latch right she got frustrated, pinching her face in anguish and wailing against his still damp skin.

 

“Oh, no! Baby, no, don’t cry!” Jared soothed quietly. Misha stifled a laugh at his husband’s pseudo agitation as he tried to pinch the pink peak between his fingers to make it easier for her to get the whole thing in her mouth. She eventually got it, and clamped down, making Misha hiss slightly.

 

“That will eventually stop hurting. I’ll have a paper for you with some information and support groups if you need help. Her pediatrician will also be able to offer support. Jared nodded gratefully without taking his eyes off his daughter. He wiped a strand of hair from Misha’s forehead before brushing his lips where it had been. When he backed off his eyes were full of tears, and he smiled with dimples down at his husband.

 

“Today is the best day of my life.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> Okay, so, most of the birth fics I find take place in hospitals and have the "mother" being the stereotypical "I will never let you touch me again!" shouting/screaming type of person or they're super terrified of giving birth or the pain. And while there is plenty of mpreg!Cas in SPN fics and plenty of mpreg!Jensen or mpreg!Jared in RPF, I want the "mother" to be Misha for a change.
> 
> So, the main things I'm looking for (aside from the mpreg one being Misha, of course):  
> +A calmer birth experience. Misha following his body's instincts, not super terrified of what's happening, not screaming (he can moan and hum and stuff, of course)  
> +No hospital: I prefer birthing centers since those are rarely done (I found ONE...) but home births are okay, too; no side-of-the-road-on-the-way-to-the-hospital either, please  
> +Natural pain relief methods (no epidurals; needles squick me out) like water, Jared giving counter pressure, breathing techniques, birthing balls, different laboring positions, etc.
> 
> Bonuses for:  
> +Misha breastfeeding after baby's birth (please don't give him actual breasts though...)  
> ++Double bonus for the birth taking place in water! And for Jared being in the water with him but that part's not a requirement if author goes with water birth. I just think it'd be cute. :)
> 
> Jensen doesn't HAVE to be involved (could just be a kind of intimate event Misha and Jared wanna share between them - and the people involved in delivering the baby, of course) but I think it'd be cute to see him offering his support to them both. OOOORR, AU (not picky whether it's some kind of AU or "canon" in which they're still actors on SPN) where he's their friend but is qualified for whatever reason to deliver babies and is the one they planned to have deliver theirs at the center or whatever! Up to author; I'm not picky about this bit.
> 
> Please be as graphic/realistic as you dare. I hate when births are skipped over in fic or are made short and "clean" like you'd see on TV - which we know isn't always accurate; like how the woman is fine then water breaks then labor really starts and she's screaming so please don't do that. I'd like to see descriptions of what Misha's feeling during contractions/pushing/when his water breaks, cutting the cord (cute if Jared does it but not required), contractions/delivery of placenta, etc. Seriously, while needles squick me out, labor and delivery and all the processes/messes that occur with it do not.
> 
> I would like to see as much of the labor as author can make a fic out of (I know in the early stages, contractions are spaced out far enough that there isn't always much to really see at first) and some fluff as they acquaint with their baby afterward.
> 
> Please do not repost with any changes.


End file.
